Un Amor de Verdad
by SRCL
Summary: "As the crowd dispersed slightly, it felt like everything around me froze. In that moment the only thing I took notice of was him. He was standing there in the center of the group of people. No, it couldn't be. I must be dreaming or some shit because he's not supposed to be out. Four out of ten. Shit, I must be dreaming. That's the only reasonable explanation I could come up with."
1. Chapter 1

**Maya's Point of View: **

"We had such a good connection. Then he leaves me money. _No entiendo_. What exactly about me screams _puta_?" the petite girl sitting beside me on the crate outback of Arturo's asked.

I shrugged. "Besides the two-hundred dollars on the bedside table?" I responded. "Look on the bright side, mi amiga, now you got two hundred dollars to spend on whatever you like" I added with a chuckle.

Marisa slapped my arm. "_Eres una pendeja_!" she exclaimed and crossed her arms with a slight pout on her face, which made me laugh at the stupid look on her face.

"Okay so it was fucked up, he's a stupid ass _gringo_ who's got fucked up views on women" I said, partly to try and comfort her. "Was the sex good at least" I added with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't help myself.

"No!" Marisa exclaimed in frustration. "His dick was an average one, you know nothing noteworthy. It was over in like five minutes though" Marisa complained.

I put out the cigarette I'd been smoking and stood up, brushing the dirt off my butt. "So you had a bad night to say the least" I commented.

Marissa nodded, holding her hand out for me to help her up. I grabbed the hand and pulled her up to a standing position. "Yeah, I might take Flora to the mall and go therapy shopping" she noted. "Not with his dirty ass _gringo_ money though" she quickly added, a look of disgust on her pretty face. With sharp facial features, high cheekbones and beautiful dark eyes framed by thick lashes, Marisa was most definitely one of the prettier girls in the neighbourhood. The boys had gone crazy over her since she was a kid. "I might just get a new outfit for tonight. We're going out, right?" Marisa asked.

I gave her an incredulous look. "You were out last night and you're going out tonight?" I asked her.

Marisa nodded matter of factly. "_Mamá_ wants to spend some quality time with Flora, it was _mi abuela_ who had her last night. Might as well take the chance when it presents itself" Marisa reasoned.

"Well, I got a double shift and then I gotta' get home to check on the kids" I told her as I opened the backdoor to head back inside.

I could hear her sighing behind me. "_Prima_, I know you basically raised those kids, but you're _abuela_ is there with them. Don't forget to have some fun every once in a while" she advised me.

I walked through the door and down the narrow corridor, grabbing my apron from a cardboard box. "I do have fun every now and again" I replied as I pulled the apron over my head.

Marisa scoffed behind me. "Define fun. When was the last time you were out dancing. Can you even remember, Maya?" she questioned. I shrugged. I thought about it for a second. Four months ago I went to an old classmate's birthday party. That was the last time I could remember. "Aye, dios mío, you can't even remember. This just proves my point. You need to let loose. You're coming with me tonight" Marisa stated.

I tied the apron around my waist and glanced back at Marisa. "Does that mean I'm gonna' leave behind a trial of glitter too tomorrow?" I laughed.

Marisa gave me a mischievous smirk. "A girl who leaves behind a trail of glitter will never be forgotten" she stated as we walked through the door into the kitchen.

Nathan was working the kitchen alone today since Yaco had an appointment. The poor boy looked like he was about to faint any minute due to heat and exhaustion. I took pity on him. "Nathan, let me take over for a while. You go out back, get some fresh air and some water" I told the sixteen year old.

Nathan glanced up at me from behind the grill. "You sure?" he asked hopefully.

I nodded. "I got it, _no hay bronca_" I said with a small smile as I grabbed a cap from on top of the fridge.

"You're the best, Maya!" Nathan exclaimed and quickly pulled off his apron. I took his place and looked through the orders as he walked through the corridor leading out back. I immediately started frying up some burgers. I had worked here since I was ten when Arturo used to pay me a few dollars to clear the dishes from the tables. As I got older I started doing other tasks around the restaurant. Nowadays I could basically run the restaurant.

The sound of music floated back to the kitchen. Trumpets and a salsa melody filled the kitchen. Instinctively my feet started moving.

_Todo aquel que piense que la vida es desigual_

_Tiene que saber que no es así_

_Que la vida es una hermosura, hay que vivirla_

I sung along with the song as I finished up with the burgers. "Sam, the order for table seven is done" I called out to one of my colleague.

Samara swirled around and gave me a bright smile. "Damn, you're so fast in the kitchen" she complimented as she grabbed the orders.

"Years of practice" I commented before turning back to the grill.

_Oh, oh, oh, ay, no hay que llorar_

_Que la vida es un carnaval_

_Y las penas se van cantando_

"Maya, come dance with us!" Marisa called from the front. I bent down and looked through the rectangle shaped hole the wall to see Marisa, Samara and Imani dancing to the music.

"I got the kitchen, fool" I called back and turned around to see Nathan standing there with a small smile.

"I can take over and you can go show off your moves" he said with a kid smile. I simply nodded and pulled off my cap, putting it back where I took it.

As I walked into the front part of Arturo's, the part that the guests occupied, the sound of Marc Anthony's voice echoed through the speakers.

_Voy a reír, voy a bailar_

_Vivir mi vida la la la la_

_Voy a reír, voy a gozar_

_Vivir mi vida la la la la_

All three of my waitressing colleges were dancing together, swirling around the impromptu dance floor between the tables. Some of the guests were clapping along.

As Marisa swirled around, she took notice of me exiting the kitchen. "_Ven aqui_!" she ordered. "Remember, _diviértete_!" she reminded me, her dark eyes sparkling with laughter.

I sent her a glare before joining the rest of the waitressing staff, swirling around the floor.

_A veces llega la lluvia_

_Para limpiar las heridas_

_A veces solo una gota_

_Puede vencer la sequía_

It didn't take long for some of the guests to join in on the dancing. A young boy, who I knew was in the same grade as my younger brother Miguel, asked me to dance with him. He was so nervous that I could not deny him.

_Voy a reír, voy a bailar_

_Vivir mi vida la la la la_

_Voy a reír, voy a gozar_

_Vivir mi vida la la la la_

_Eso!_

The boy was a surprisingly good dancer. Someone had obviously taught him well. As the song came to an end, he brought my hand up and placed a small kiss on it. "_Gracias por el baile, señora_" he said with a shy smile.

I smiled back. "It was my honour" I said before bending down and placing a kiss on the boy's cheek, whose face immediately became red as a tomato.

"If you're giving out free kisses, I wouldn't mind getting one" a masculine voice said from behind me. I turned around and noticed a _gringo. _As I turned around I realised the man was standing quite close to me. I took a step back to create some much needed space.

"Sorry, they're not available to everyone" I stated. He had emerald green eyes that roamed all over my body. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling uncomfortable around the man.

"You're a real beautiful girl, maybe you'd let me take you out sometime?" the man questioned.

"Sorry, I don't think that's a good idea. I have a boyfriend" I told him politely. He seemed like such a _pendejo_ and I had no interest whatsoever to go on a date with someone like that. Mentioning his name made me realize I hadn't answered Diego's text earlier.

"You look real good in those shorts, such a perky ass" he commented. Before I could respond, he continued what he seemed to think was a compliment. "I bet you would look even better without your clothes on, though" he said suggestively and took a step forward.

"Not interested" I told him as I turned around and walked towards the counter. I could hear his footsteps following mine. "I bet all the boys are all over you" he stated.

"She told you she ain't interested, _cabrón_" I cannot remember the last time I was so thankful to hear that dark, booming voice. It belonged to Ramón Guzman aka. Sad Eyes. Although he preferred to be referred to as Sad Eyes, he had a soft spot for one of his oldest friends and she was one of few people who were allowed to say Ramón. "Go away. Now" Sad Eyes ordered the middle aged man.

The man glanced between Ramón and me, looking like he was trying to decide if it was worth the fight. "_Ahora_" Ramón barked, taking a threatening step forward and sizing the man up. That seemed to be the man's limit who shot me a last look before turning away and walking out of the diner.

I took a step forward and wrapped my arm around his midsection pulling him into a side hug. Ramón wrapped his arm around my shoulders and placed a kiss on top of my head just like he did when we were kids. Although the same age, Ramón has always been about a head taller than me. My father and his mother were childhood friends so we've known each other our whole lives. "_Eres el mejor primo_" I grinned.

Ramón grinned back at me, but there was an angry flare in his dark eyes. "Ain't no _puto_ talkin' to my _prima_ like that" he declared.

I noticed Samara glancing over at us from the counter. I glanced up at Ramón who seemed obvious to the female attention he was getting. "When are you gonna' build up the courage to ask my beautiful colleague out?" I queried.

He gave me a wide eyed look. "_Cállate_, Maya, I don't need all these people up in my business" he whispered.

"You mean you don't need Marisa all up in your business" I corrected him.

Ramón nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "My sister loves _chisme_ and has the biggest mouth. She'll embarrass the shit out of me and you know it" he claimed.

I glanced over at Marisa and knew that he was probably right. I knew that if it was some serious, heavy shit she'd keep her mouth shut, but she wouldn't consider her baby brother's crush that serious. "Okay fair point, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't ask her out. She's better for you than all those _putas_ hangin' around you 'cause of the cross" I said, gesturing towards the cross he'd tattooed on his upper arm.

"Nah, you know I got a _ruca_" Ramón stated.

I rolled my hazel eyes. "Yeah, that you keep stepping out on and you know how I feel about that" I said pointing a finger at him. "Plus the only reason she is with you, Ramón, is because you're a Santo. The minute it starts getting heavy, she's gonna' dip. Watch and see." I warned him. He simply glared at me, probably because he knew I had a valid point. "Besides, I know you like her" I added in a sing-song voice.

Ramón shook his head. "Nah, I don't" he stated.

"Ramón, I see the way you look at her. You can't trick me, _primo_" I said with a mischievous smile. "Now go sit down with your _compas_ and I'll come take your order in a minute" I instructed before standing on my toes and placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"More coffee, Beto?" I asked with a smile as I walked over to the table currently occupied by the Santos. Although I was not a member myself, I was heavily affiliated with the gang. From my deceased mother to my incarcerated Aunt and to my childhood friends; I knew a lot of people in Los Santos. Beto, the bald heavily tattooed middle-aged man sitting in front of me, was married to my maternal aunt, Maritza. "Always, _princesa_" he responded with a smile. I filled his cup up.

Beto was sitting on one of two chairs. The other one was occupied by a man whose real name I didn't know, only his street name which was El Demonio. He had dark, frightening eyes that could make the toughest of the toughest run for cover. I'd heard that he was crazy, like really crazy. Ramón was in the booth, as was Armando who used to hang around the house next to mine so I knew him. There were two younger boys as well. I recognised them from school. Hector and Pedro, I think.

"You need a ride home?" Ramón asked, knowing that my car had broken down a couple of days ago. If it wasn't for the fact that it had been my father's car and that I couldn't afford a new one, I'd probably send it to the chop yard. It broke down every three months.

I shook my head. "Nah it's all good, Nathan offered to drop me off" I told him as I gathered the dirty dishes from around the table.

Ramón gave me a confused look. "Who is Nathan?"

"The new cook" I explained, gesturing towards the kitchen where his head popped out. "You were talkin' to him earlier" I added.

"Ah shit" Ramón said, rubbing the back of his head. "I've been calling him Noah for like two weeks" he said making the rest of the table including me burst into laughter.

"The youngin' too scared to correct you, man" Beto laughed.

Ramón just glared at his fellow Santos. "A'ight, you done laughing at me?" he said. "'Cause I'm ready to go. We got a party to get going" he said standing up from his seat.

The others stood up as well. Beto bent down and placed a kiss on my cheek. "_Hasta luego_, kiddo" he said before walking out with Demonio following him, barely acknowledging me as he passed by. Not that I minded.

Armando gave me a smile as he passed me by. "See you around, _vecina_" I returned his smile. I'd had the nickname since I was a kid. Living next to the Diaz's who were Santos royalty, had made me _la vecina_, the neighbour.

The two younger boys quickly walked past me. "Bye" they blurted out before walking out of the shop. I raised an eyebrow and gave Ramón a questioning look.

"They might have commented and I might have told them what would happen if they kept doing that" he shrugged.

I shook my head at his antics. "You know, you can't scare everyone off" I commented.

"Obviously or I'd scared off Daniel by now" he responded.

"Diego is his name, you better learn it 'cause he is _mi novio_" I said, pointing my finger at him.

"What a _pinche_ downgrade" he said, once again voicing his opinion on my boyfriend of one and a half year.

I gave him a dark look. "Don't go there, _pendejo_." I warned him.

Ramón held up his hands in surrender. "I gotta' go" he said before placing a kiss on top of my head. "_Llámame si me necesitas_" he called out as he walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maya's Point of View:**

I sat down on the blanket spread out on the grass. While eating breakfast Miranda had suggested going to the park today. It was a Friday and I was working the night shift at Arturo's, which meant I had pretty much the entire day off. Abuela packed us snacks and we headed off to Bethune Park. It wasn't too far from Freeridge, just outside of it actually.

It was a nice day. The sun was shinning down upon us, its rays warming my skin nicely. Cesar was teaching Miguel how to fight on the grass in front of me. Melanie was over by the playground with Miranda and Montez. She was pushing Montez who was on the swing while Miranda had found some new friends.

"Block with your hand, Miki" Cesar instructed my baby brother, who was looking more and more flustered. The sun had really made Miguel's freckles even more visible. I personally loved the freckles, but I knew he was not a big fan of them.

"I got it, Cesar" Miguel murmured, just clear enough for me to overhear it.

Cesar chuckled and threw a swift punch towards Miguel, his fists connecting with Miguel's arm. "If you had it I wouldn't have to say it, lil' man" he stated. That reply made all kinds of memories flood back into my head.

_**June, 2013 - Maya's Point of View **_

I was sitting on the steps of the porch while Oscar was teaching Cesar how to handle himself in a fight. Poor Cesar was getting his ass kicked honestly. Obviously he'd been in fights before but never against a sixteen year old, who had quite a lot of fighting experience too.

It didn't help that some of the other Santos were hanging around the front yard as well. Ramón was on the steps beside me while Kiko sat on a stool smoking a cigarette. Mando was laying on the sofa, his hands behind his head as he watched the training session unfold.

I winced as Oscar's palm connected with the back of Cesar's head. "Keep your hands up, Cesar" Oscar ordered. "Protect yourself" he barked out, as his palm connected with the side of Cesar's head.

Cesar nodded, raising his hands up to protect himself. "I got it, Oscar.

"If you had it I wouldn't have to say it, lil' man!" Oscar told him before his palm swung through the air once again, this time hitting Cesar's side.

I noticed tears brimming in Cesar's eyes. "_Tiempo para el agua_!" I announced loudly, trying to save Cesar's tears from being noticed by the others. Cesar cast me a grateful look before scurrying off inside.

Oscar raised his eyebrows at the order. "You can't protect him from everything, Maya" he muttered as he sat down beside me.

"I can try" I whispered to him before kissing his cheek and heading inside to get him a bottle of water.

_**June 23rd, 2018 - Maya's Point of View **_

I was pulled away from memory lane by a pair of tiny arms wrapping them around my neck. Taking a hold of the petite arms, I pulled Miranda into my lap and begun tickling her.

Her petite body shook with laughter as my fingers roamed over her mid-section. Afraid she might pee herself if I continued, I stopped the tickling and helped her sit up. She crossed her legs underneath her and gave me a pensive look. "_Qué onda, hermanita_?" I asked her.

"_Nada_" Miranda answered shortly.

I just nodded and went back to watching Cesar and Miguel. "C'mon, Miki, you got this!" I tried to encourage him.

"Maya?"

I turned my attention back to my younger sister. "Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" Miranda questioned, her dark eyes darting nervously between me and the grass.

I nodded. "More than I can hold in my heart, _hermanita_" I answered her honestly. I opened up my arms and she immediately accepted the offer, throwing herself into my embrace. I closed my arms around the petite body and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Where is this coming from, Mira?" I questioned.

She simply shrugged, her arms still wrapped around my waist. Then her head perked up and she looked over my shoulder. "Cassie!" she exclaimed, pushed herself off me and ran towards the girl walking up to us.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Cassandra bend down to allow Miranda to jump into her arms. Cassandra was actually there when Miranda was born. Since that day Cassandra had been an official part of our family as my father asked her to be Miranda's godmother, which she accepted. We'd been thirteen at the time.

The first time we'd met was at gym class in fifth grade. My father had told me to look out for the new girl because she was Smiley's niece. Smiley was a part of Los Santos as was my father, who'd told me that Los Santos was a family and we look out for each other. He said that even though I was not an official Santo, I was a part of _la familia grande_. It was actually Cassandra who ended up looking out for me though.

_**October 11th, 2010 - Maya's Point of View **_

"_Mierda_, where are my clothes?" I swore under my breath as I rummaged through my bag in the girls' locker room. I could hear giggling girls leaving the locker room. Of course. _Pinche putas_.

I drew in a deep breath to calm down. "You need some help?" I glanced over my shoulder and saw the new girl standing there, giving me a kind smile. I recognized her, Cassandra Espinoza, the niece of Smiley Espinoza. Dad had told me to look out for her.

I shrugged. "They probably threw my clothes or something, but yeah" I said, giving her a hopeless look.

"Let's look together" she said before she walked around to the other side of the lockers and started looking. I just nodded. Then it hit me; the toilets.

Walking over I looked through the stalls and found nothing until I reached the last one. My jeans and my hoodie were in the toilet, soaked in water. "Fuck" I swore under my breath.

"Did you find your clothes, Maya?" Cassandra asked, stepping up behind me. I took a step to the side and allowed her to see my clothes almost flushed in the toilet.

"Well, does the towel make me look fat?" I said, giving a slight twirl.

Cassandra chuckled. "Need something to wear?" she questioned.

I nodded. "It wouldn't hurt. I don't think Principal Padilla would appreciate the outfit" I said, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Probably not" Cassandra laughed. "Just stay here, I'll go look in my locker" she added.

I sat down on the bench. I needed to get back at these girls for doing me like this. It was such a dirty move. They knew they had no chance getting to me outside of the locker room due to Ramón and Shakeem. The boys would drag their asses before allowing them near me.

"Cassandra?" I said, realizing I had forgot to thank her.

Cassandra turned around and looked at me. "_Qué onda_?"

"_Muchas gracias_" I said with a small smile.

"_De nada, amiga_" she said, flashing me a bright smile before walking out of the locker room.

I leaned my head back against the wall. Damn, I needed to get them back for this.

_**June 23rd, 2018 - Maya's Point of View **_

Since that day Cassandra had been one of my best friends. She joined our group of friends. Two years later Miranda was born and she became an official part of the family. She plopped down on the blanket next to me while Miranda ran off to Cesar and Miguel. "_Hola, chica_" Cassandra greeted me softly.

For a girl who looked fairly tough and who I knew for a fact could kick basically anyone in this hood's ass due to her uncle teaching her how to fight, Cassandra had always been soft. She spoke softly. She was kind. She was generous. Cassandra had a temper, but not many knew of it due to her patience. Once that wore out, it was over. It was always the quietest ones you should look out for.

"Hey babe" I replied and pulled her into a side hug. "_Cómo estás hoy_?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm sore all over" she revealed.

I raised my eyes brows suggestively. "That good, huh?"

Cassandra nodded in reply, a smile sneaking upon her face as she seemed to recall the night before.

"Are you two talking yet or just having sex?" I whispered to her.

She leaned in towards me, not wanting the kids to overhear her. "Not just sex" she revealed. "Dirty sex. The kind that makes you hurt for days" she added.

I groaned. "I want some of that" I mumbled. "I don't know. Sex with Diego is… good" I explained.

Cassandra gave me a look. "Girl, the sex is good? The sex should be _real_ good" she stated.

"Well, we've been together for a year and a half, Cass. It can't be amazing all of the time" I reasoned.

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it won't be the best sex of your life every night, but I mean I've been with Jason for two and a half years. Sure the sex ain't perfect all the time, but there's always passion. Is there passion between you and _tonto_?" she asked, giving me a knowing look.

Fuck. She already knew the answer and she knew that I knew that. The last couple of months hadn't been the same, we hadn't been the same. It was like he wanted me to be something I couldn't be; a carefree twenty year old. I can't head off to Cancún for a week just because I feel like it. I got responsibilities that Diego doesn't.

"_Exacto_!" Cassandra exclaimed. Out of all of my friends, Cassandra was probably the one who got along the best with Diego. They considered each other friends. My siblings tolerated him as did my abuela. Ramón and the Santos obviously didn't approve. Shakeem didn't really mind him, but they weren't friends either.

A loud scream pulled me out of my thoughts. Cesar was lying in a puddle of mud. His entire body was covered in mud. It looked like he'd slid through it actually. Miguel jumped circles around Cesar. "_La victoria es mía_!" he shouted.

Cassandra and I pushed ourselves off the ground and walked over to the boys and Miranda. "What happened, Cesito?" I said, laughing while gesturing to his dirty clothes.

"Miguel tripped me" he said sending my younger brother a dirty glare. Miguel just stuck his tongue out before running off as Cesar lunged towards him.

"_Pobrecito_, is this the first time in your life you ain't looked pretty?" Melanie asked Cesar while walking over from the playground, Montez on her hip.

"It must be. The sensation's completely new. How have you managed it all these years, Mel?" he asked, shooting her a glare.

Melanie gave him an offended look before whispering something in Montez's ear. She put him down on the ground.

Suddenly Montez was running towards Cesar with raised hands and screaming. I took a step forward, placing myself in between the moody fifteen year old and the angry two year old. "_Cálmate a todos_. Let's go home so that Cesito can change and then we'll go get some ice cream before I gotta' get to work" I suggested.

All of them nodded, but I noticed that Cesar and Melanie were still giving each other dirty looks while walking to the car.


End file.
